cursed
by dhart868
Summary: anna will be added later also telling you why she is in the story
1. Chapter 1 Tenrou Island

Ok Lucy let`s go fight hades. Natsu, Gray. Wendy, and Erza said

Yeah let`s go. Lucy said

Ok Hades give up we bet the seven kin. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Erza said

Try to stop me. Hades said

I need to catch up but I am too thirsty hey how about I drink this. Lucy said

Hey I just realized Lucy fell a little behind. Wendy said

I don`t know what I just drank but I fell funny time to catch up. Lucy said

Yeah were is Lucy? Erza said

I am right here. Lucy said

Ah Lucy are you ok you look off. Gray said

I just drank some of this and now I fell funny. Lucy said

Lucy that's alcohol. Erza said

So that's what that was. Lucy said

Lucy I don`t think you should fight right now you should read those books. Wendy said

I agree. Natsu , Gray, and Erza said

Ok I will read them maybe there is a spell I can use in one of the books. Lucy said

Yeah see if there is one. Natsu said

Let`s fight Hades. Natsu said

Fine thin prepare to loss fairy tail. Hades said

Fire dragon punch. Natsu said

Ice make cannon. Gray said

Heaven's wheel. Erza said

Sky wing attack. Wendy said

You are going to have to try harder than that. Hades said

What not even a scratch. Gray said

Formula 28. Hades said

That all you got what a joke. Natsu said

Well than formula 100. Hades said

Wendy`s down. Gray said

Gray watch out he using chain magic. Natsu said

Your next. Hades said

Gray is down to Erza we need help Lucy have you found a spell yet. Natsu said

No not yet. Lucy said

Piercing bullet. Hades said

Ahhhhhh. Natsu said

Three down two to go. Hades said

No three. Laxus said

Lighting dragon roar. Laxus said

Ha ha. Hades said

What no effect. Laxus said

Explosion bullet. Hades said

Ahhhhhhhh. Erza and Laxus said

Five down one left. Hades said

No I won't let you win. Natsu said

Natsu have some of my lighting. Laxus said

Ok. Natsu said

Lighting fire dragon mode. Natsu said

Time for demon`s eye. Hades said

Lighting fire dragon roar. Natsu said

Yeah he`s down. Natsu said

Not yet. Hades said

Nemesis. Hades said

Ahhhhh. Natsu said

Lucy have you found a spell yet. Erza said

Yeah I found one. Lucy said

Piercing bullet. Hades said

Ahhhhhhh. Erza said

Erza. Lucy said

You have to bet him Lucy. Erza said

I will Erza. Lucy said

Time two finish this. Hades said

What why are you running up to me I should grab her by the neck. Hade said

Lucy you can do this. Gray said barely awake

I know. Lucy said

You can't do nothing when I have hold of you neck. Hade said

I can cast this spell. Lucy said

What spell? Hades said

Law. Lucy said casting the spell

Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Hades said

One hour later.

Hey is everyone ok. Erza said

Yeah. Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus

Yeah but Lucy is knocked out and Hades two. Gray said

Ok then let's get back two camp. Erza said

One hour later

What happened? Hades said

You went too far time for you two die. Zeref said

What. Hades said

Death pillar. Zeref said

At camp.

Lucy is too sick for Wendy's magic to help. Mira said

Jet get Lucy to a boat. Mira said

Ok. Cana said

Hey who are you. Cana said

We are just travelers heeding back to Fiore do you need help. Ultear said

Yeah she`s very sick can you take her with you. Cana said

Yeah what`s her name. Ultear said

Her name is Lucy bye. Cana said

Let's get her two land Meredy fast. Ultear said

Ok Ultear. Meredy said

1 hour later.

I am back. Jet said

Did you hear that noise? Natsu said

Hey look a dragon. Wendy said

That's Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse. Makarov said

Another hour later.

Still no damage. Gildarts said

It about to use its roar. Gajeel said

Let's hold hands. Everyone said

On the boat.

No Acnologia is that powerful. Meredy said

What are we going to tell Lucy when she wakes up? Ultear said

I don't know. Meredy said

On the magic council ship.

No Acnologia destroyed the island with one attack. Mest said

I know. Lahar said

A few days later.

Hey where am I where is everyone else? Lucy said

The island was wiped out by Acnologia. Ultear said

What how long was I out. Lucy said

A few days. Meredy said

I need to go back to the guild. Lucy said

Bye than. Ultear and Meredy said

A few hours later.

Hey can you help all of us get through the forest. The citizens said

Yeah I can help. Lucy said

Two hours later in the middle of the forest.

Why do I fell weird all the sudden. Lucy said

Are you ok. One of the citizens said

Yeah. Lucy said

Ok. The same citizen said

Death predation. Lucy said

No no I killed them all what will I do. Lucy said before she ran into the forest.

One year later.

Why can`t I die I just won`t to die. Lucy said sobbing around dead trees and animals.

Six years later.

Hey there back. Jet said

Hey where's Lucy. Mira said

We thought see was on the island to. Macao said

No she left the hour before Acnologia attacked. Cana said

I will go look for Lucy. Makarov said.

Hey kind sir did you see a female fairy tail mage with a pink emblem on the back of her right hand. Makarov said

Yeah I saw one inter the forest seven years ago. The man said

Thanks for your help. Makarov said


	2. Chapter 2 seven years

Hey Lucy why are in the forest and not the guild. Makarov said

Master Makarov what are you doing. Lucy said

I came two bring you home Lucy. Makarov said

No. Lucy said

Why? Makarov said

Please just kill me please. Lucy said

Lucy what's wrong. Makarov said

Stay away from me you'll die. Lucy said

What are you talking about? Makarov said

It`s coming. Lucy said

What's coming? Makarov said

Get away from her Makarov. Mavis said

Mavis what are you doing here and ok. Makarov said

Do you know what's wrong with Lucy Mavis? Makarov said

Sadly yes I do. Mavis said

Then what is it. Makarov said

You will see. Mavis said

Death predation. Lucy said

What how. Makarov said

She suffers from Ankhseram black magic curse. Mavis said

But how. Makarov said

She was on her way to fight Hades but she got two tired and accidently drank too much alcohol and when the others were about two die she casted law drunk. Mavis said

Why would she cast law? Makarov said

She was drunk and wanted to save her friends. Mavis said

Here is a communication lacrma Lucy. Makarov said

A few hours later at the guild.

Hey master Makarov is back. Erza said

Did you find Lucy? Everyone said

Yes but you all are not allowed to go near her. Makarov said

But why? Erza said

For your safety. Makarov said

Lucy wouldn`t hurt us. Natsu said

Natsu has a point you know. Gray said

I agree with Natsu. Erza and Wendy said

Yeah Lucy is family. Happy and Carla said

Bunny girl would never hurt us. Gajeel said

Yeah. Cana, Levy, Lilly, and Laxus said

There right. Everyone else said

If you want to know ask Mavis when she get back from talking to Lucy. Makarov said

Two hours later.

I am back. Mavis said

What's wrong with Lucy? Everyone said

Are you sure you won't to know. Mavis said

We can help her come over it. Natsu said

You can`t. Mavis said

What do you mean we can`t. Erza and Gray said

If you won't to know I will tell you. Mavis said

We won`t to know. Everyone said

Fine I will tell you but you will not like it. Mavis said

Lucy is suffering from. Mavis said

From what. Everyone said

From Ankhseram black magic curse. Mavis said

What curse? Natsu said

The more you love life the more the curse kills the more you hate life the more control you have and with the curse you can never die. Mavis said

But how did Lucy get the curse? Erza said

Remember when she was drunk seven years ago. Mavis said

Yeah. Erza said

She casted a spell that gave her the curse while you were all knocked out and still drunk. Mavis said

If only we were awake we could have stopped this. Natsu and Gray said

I know. Lucy said at the door.

Mavis can you grab me an s-class job. Lucy said

Yeah Lucy. Mavis said

No fare how come Lucy get to do s-class jobs. Natsu said

Flame brain did you already forget. Gray said

Lucy what are you doing here? Everyone said

Getting a job. Lucy said

Ok can I come? Natsu said

No you can`t come. Lucy said

Four days later.

Hey Lucy long time no see. Meredy said

Meredy and Ultear what are you doing here. Lucy said

Why do you look like you haven't aged a day? Ultear said

Long story I heard you broke Jellal out of jail so where is he? Lucy said

Right here. Jellal said

Oh hey everyone from s-class trials is back. Lucy said

Yeah I heard they are also interning the grand magic game. Jellal said

Good for them. Lucy said

Aren't you going to join them? Jellal said

I can`t join them see you I four months. Lucy said

What do you mean you can't join them don't you want to fight for you guild. Meredy said

I want to but I am afraid I can't. Lucy said

Why. Ultear said

It`s a secret. Lucy said

Hey Lucy. Mavis said

Mavis what are you doing here. Lucy said

What are you talking about and who are you talking to. Jellal said

Yeah I forgot only people with are guild emblem can see you. Lucy said

I will let them see me. Mavis said

What where did that come from and how did I join fairy tail. Jellal said

Jellal I have one thing to tell you never cast law. Lucy said

Yeah. Mavis said


End file.
